The present invention relates to an IC card technique and, more particularly, to a noncontact IC card adaptable to a plurality of different communication methods and a semiconductor integrated circuit device mounted on the noncontact IC.
Cards having a conventional noncontact interface are adapted to a number of methods such as ISO14443-A and ISO14443-B set by the ISO standard and an IC card method for high-speed processing (called a “high-speed type”) set by Japan IC card system application council (JICSAP). In recent years, a contact/noncontact combination card is being spread. Also in the non-contact type, a combination card adapted to a plurality of different communication methods is in demand.
As an example of a noncontact IC card communication establishing method and system of searching for a communication method while switching it and establishing a connection between a noncontact IC card having a function of switching a plurality of communication interfaces and a reader-writer, a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-233787 is known. In the technique, at the time of establishing a communication method between a noncontact IC card and a reader-writer, when a modulation signal from the outside is received, based on repeatability of the modulation signal, the signal is distinguished from noise. By obtaining a match while sequentially switching a demodulating method at the ante stage and a coding method at the post stage, a communication method adapted to the signal from the noncontact IC card or the reader-writer is detected and a communication is established between the noncontact IC card and the reader-writer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-044801 discloses a portable information processing device having a plurality of information transmitting means for performing communication with the outside, identifying means of detecting information transmitting means via which information is transmitted, and control means for obtaining default application information adapted to the information transmitting means detected by the identifying means with reference to a default application management table in which correspondence between the information transmitting means and the default application is set, and selecting the default application.